De: Dohko Para: Shion
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Assunto: Não conte para ninguém. Terceira fic da série. Formato de email. Yaoi MdMXAiolia. OOC


Assunto: Não conte para ninguém.

Terceira fic da série.

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Não entendi.

Como assim, Dohko?

-.-.-

De: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Burro.

Shion, velho amigo, é tão simples e você não entendeu? O Shiryu tá pegando a Shunrei!

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Burro é a senhora sua mãe!

Dohko, isso eu entendi! Defloraram sua florzinha, mas o que isso tem de mais?

Shunrei já é uma mocinha, já estava na hora de ela ficar com alguém que ela gosta, principalmente sendo o Shiryu. Eu só não estou entendendo esse seu alarde todo!

Aliás, ficou sabendo do plano para Máscara da Morte e Aiolia?

-.-.-

De: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Ah, bem.

Ok, Ok. É que eu me sinto como pai dela, sabe? Então eu fico preocupado. E se ela engravidar? Ela é muito novinha!

Quem diria, hein! Máscara da Morte e o Aiolia... O que o Aiolos disse disso? Faz sua parte no plano, hein!

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: ...

Nova pra ser mãe... Sei. Mas para transar loucamente com o Dragão ela não é, né? Eu vou procurar saber com o Aiolos, vou aproveitar e dar detalhes do plano.

Já já te respondo

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: deadnomore (a) santuario . athena ; gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Plano

Seguinte, Saga e Aiolos. Vocês tem que conseguir as medidas do Máscara e do Aiolia para a Athena mandar fazer as roupas.

Acreditem, é pouco em vista do que os outros meninos tem que fazer.

E Aiolos, o que você tá achando desse namoro do seu irmão?

-.-.-

De: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Plano

Tá, eu consigo a do Máscara. Já te passo o email com os dados.

-.-.-

De: deadnomore (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: As medidas

Anexo: MedidasAio... .doc

Ah, eu não trisco não. Depois de ver aquele vídeo do Camus e o Afrodite fazendo sexo que o Milo gravou e colocou no porntube eu não me espanto com nada.

Aliás, as medidas do Aiolia estão em anexo.

-.-.-

De: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Medida

Anexo: MdMmed... .doc

Consegui das medidas, tive que usar toda minha persuasão e fingir que sou o Kanon. Tá em anexo. Só isso?

-.-.-

De: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Para: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Pára de trabalhar e olha meu email

Eu tive que fingir que era você para conseguir as medidas do Máscara da Morte para uma tarefa do Shion, se ele perguntar inventa qualquer coisa.

Depois te conto tudo. Responde quando chegar o email.

-.-.-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Para: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Recebi o email.

O email veio, x'á comigo.

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Só isso.

Por enquanto é só.

-.-.-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Para: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: õ.o

Acho que esse email era pro Saga, Mestre Shion.

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Desculpe

u.u

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Só isso.

Por enquanto é só.

-.-.-

De: one . more . time . alive (a) santuario . athena

Para: misopheta . menos . no . more (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: n.n

Acabei de pagar o maior micão com o Kanon... mandei um email para ele ao invés de mandar para o Saga. o/o

Eu já recebi as medidas dos meninos e já estou indo até o Salão da Athena para entregar os dados para ela.

Ela vai ter que ser rápida, os vestidos tem que estar prontos amanhã.

Depois passo aí.

**XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX Dia Seguinte XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX**

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Oi amor!

Dá para acreditar no que fizeram?

Eu sei que _sou gay_ (PUTA MERDA!) e tal, mas... ME VESTIR DE NOIVA É UM ABSURDO! (Sinto falta de algum emoticon que mande algum Seikishiki Meikai Há)

-.-.-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não precisa ficar nervoso...

Não precisa ficar nervoso, amor. Eu sei que você ainda fica traumatizado em até pensar em voz alta na frase "eu sou gay", mas é um fato. Você não precisa ficar tão nervoso...

Mas... Eu juro que quando descobrir quem teve a idéia vou matar a dentadas!

-.-.-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena ; mais . lindo . q . vc (a) santuário . athena ; gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena ; quen-es-rei-arthur (a) santuário . athena ; mudearies (a) santuário . athena ; debao . de . touro (a) santuário . athena ; buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena ; amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena ; deadnomore (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: xDDD

Cara, me lembre de parabenizar quem foi que teve a idéia daquela festa. Foi hilária!

xDDD

Vâmo na balada hoje?

-.-.-

De: deadnomore (a) santuario . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Resposta

Acho que quem teve a idéia foi o Mestre Shion. Foi engraçado mesmo, principalmente aqueles dois sendo tão másculos daquele jeito xDD.

Se tiver algum motorista de rodada, vou sim.

-.-.-

De: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não sei se vou

Depois te mando a resposta definitiva.

-.-.-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não vou.

Fui daquela vez por que era um evento extremamente importante e eu não teria que vigiar o Mu.

Vou aproveitar que a corja do Santuário vai sair e vou meditar.

-.-.-

De: debao . de . touro (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: COM CERTEZA!

Com certeza que eu vou, oras!

Principalmente se ela for boa que nem a última!

-.-.-

De: mudearies (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Sua resposta

Vou não, Milo. Vou aproveitar e meditar, pretendo ficar longe da bebida.

Abraços, Mu.

-.-.-

De: quen-es-rei-arthur (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Sí

Vou sí. No perderia eso por nadie!

-.-.-

De: gemini . 01 (a) santuario . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Acho que vou

Acho que vou sim, Milo, depende da resposta do Kanon.

-.-.-

De: mais . lindo . q . vc (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Balada.

Vou sim! Não vou perder essa por nada!

PS: Pode deixar que eu dirijo.

-.-.-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuario . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Ba-la-da!

Lógico que vou! E guarda a vaga do Saga que eu arrasto ele nem que eu tenha que carregar ele no colo!

-.-.-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathnomore (a) santuario . athena

Assunto: Resposta

O Afrodite vai dirigir.

-.-.-

De: deathnomore (a) santuario . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Então eu vou

-.-.-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: mudearies (a) santuário . athena ; amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não leia com alguém vendo...

E delete assim que ler!

Eu quero fazer uma festinha meio _particular_ só nós três (consegui três garrafas de _White Horse_).

-.-.-

De: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Para: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Resposta

Certo, eu vou. Mas uma coisa me intriga: Por quê só nós três?

-.-.-

De: mudearies (a) santuário . athena

Para: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não leia com alguém vendo... RE

Shaka, assim você me deixa numa sinuca de bico! Eu estava tentando parar com a bebida!

Mas eu vou, não posso negar um White Horse!

Abraços, Mu.

-.-.-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Resposta RE

Por quê sim.

-.-.-

De: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Eu não vou.

Vou ficar com o Shaka e o Mu, meditando.

-.-.-

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Hoje à noite.

Vamos fazer alguma coisa especial hoje?

-.-.-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Hoje à noite. RE

Vamos. Vem aqui em casa lá pras oito.

-.-.-

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . Athena ; deathnomore (a) santuario . athena ; gemini . 01 (a) santuario . Athena ; gemini . 02 (a) santuario . Athena ; mais . lindo . q . vc (a) santuário . athena ; quen-es-rei-arthur (a) santuário . athena ; debao . de . touro (a) santuário . athena ;

Assunto: Abra logo, porra!

Anexo: MuShakaCam... .wma

É o seguinte: eu e o Aiolia 'tava na casa de Leão ontem, e ouvimos uma baderna em Virgem. Quando chegamos lá, vimos o Shaka, o Mu e o Camus na maior sodomia!

A prova tá aí no vídeo. Será que é pra por na net que nem fizemos com o vídeo do Dite mais o Camus? Ah, Aiolos... Você disse que não se espantava com mais nada, né?

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Não disse? Extremamente OOC! 8D Eu avisei...

Não sei se ficou bom que nem as outras duas da série, mas dá pro gasto, não? Ah, prometo que não faço mais da série . (medo extremo de alguém vir xingando a fic por causa do formato e do OOC).

Espero que tenha saído boa... Eu estou num estado total sem humor, então... Eu não escrevi ela toda esses dias, estou escrevendo tem tempos, já, então a mudança repentina de assunto no decorrer da fic se deve a isso mesmo n.n''

Beijos :*


End file.
